Harry Potter and the Shadowed Heart
by Celsie
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron have left Hogwarts and now have to continue their mission to destroy Lord Voldemort. What happens when an unexpected pawn shows up in Lord Voldemort's game and causes a rift in his followers? Read
1. Breaking Away

Disclaimer: (PostYearSix) I don't own Harry Potter or anything else related to the books/movies. However Arisha is mine along with anything else you don't recognize.

A/N The Shadow Stalkers and the Heart Sensors are my addition to the story. However if you'd like to use the idea in your story go for it but let me know so I can read it! Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione O.C/Draco Lupin/Tonks

Harry Potter and the Shadowed Heart

Chapter One: Breaking Away

Harry Potter climbed off the Hogwarts Express sadness cloaking his features. He caught sight of his aunt and uncle standing beside Dudley on the far side of the station.

Hermione climbed out behind him and saw his relatives, "How long are you going to be with them?" she asked turning to wait for Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasly family to climb off of the train.

"A few days, I'll gather anything of mine and I'll meet you in Diagon Alley." Harry said looking away from Ginny who despite her eagerness to continue their relationship had accepted the break up rather well. Hermione glanced at Ginny as she went to get her trunk.

"Harry, I'm not sure it was the right decision but your doing it for the right reasons." she said sadly. Ron climbed down and shook his head as Lavender Brown pushed past him still seething about _their _break-up.

"Think she'll ever stop being angry?" he said with a groan as he stood next to Hermione.

Harry grinned, "Maybe." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway we split now break the news to the family and then meet up at Fred and George's place right?" Ron said eagerly.

Harry frowned, "You guys don't need to do this." he said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"We know that but we're going to anyway." Hermione admonished turning to wave to her parents who looked hesitant around all the wizards exiting the platform.

"Trouble is telling my Muggle parents I'm going on an adventure to seek out and destroy the strongest Dark Wizard in the world with only the two of you." Hermione said jokingly hugging Harry tightly and after an awkward moment patted Ron on the shoulder before moving towards her parents and leaving the station.

Ron turned to watch his red haired family bustle around pushing trolleys loaded down with his and Ginny's trunks. "Well I'll be seeing you pal." Ron muttered trying to decide how to tell his family he wasn't going back to Hogwarts.

Harry waited as Ginny pulled herself away from her arguing family and made her way over to him.

"So it's true then, your leaving Hogwarts?" she asked brushing her red hair out of her face and looking up at him.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, your git of a brother is insisting on coming." he said half amused half distressed. Ginny smiled sadly and glanced over at her family who were trying to look like they weren't staring at the two.

"You're his best friend, of course he's going to come with you. I would too if I thought for a moment you'd let me."

"Which I won't." Harry said quickly his eyes widening slightly at the thought.

Ginny laughed, "I know." She looked around and quickly kissed Harry,

"Shh, that's our secret." she said laughing as she hugged him and turned to leave with her family.

"Bye Ginny." he whispered. He turned to face his aunt and uncle and groaned, "Just for a few days." he murmured as he moved over to them.

"Let's go boy." Uncle Vernon hissed his eyes darting around wearily for any signs of a witch or wizard coming to threaten him. Harry smirked slightly and he pushed his trolley out to the car.

He was aware of eyes following him and he brushed it off as the Aurors who were supposed to be protecting him. He had gotten use to being followed around lately. He climbed into the car in silence and stared out the window as they pulled away from King's Cross Station. Uncle Vernon coughed for some reason uncomfortable in the stony silence and it snapped Harry back into reality.

"Right." Harry said shaking himself slightly. "Well it looks like you lot have gotten your wish. Two days from now I'm leaving and I probably won't be coming back." Harry said not expected much more then a good riddance.

Aunt Petunia turned slightly to look at him her horsy face paling, "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Dumbledore was murdered six days ago and I've got no reason to stay with you all besides, I have some unfinished business with a few murderers." Harry said glancing at her before turning back to the window. Petunia blanched further and Vernon snorted.

"Which means either I'll succeed and have no reason to ever come back here or I'll die trying and Voldemort will probably kill you later." Harry said sounding overly optimistic.

Dudley whimpered, Aunt Petunia gasped and Uncle Vernon slammed on the breaks throwing Harry forward into the back of his seat. "However killing me in a car accident won't help your survival chances." Harry hissed rubbing his head where he'd hit the seat.

"What do you mean he'll come for us?" Uncle Vernon demanded his small angry eyes glaring at Harry in the rear view mirror.

"He doesn't like Muggles, thinks their filth. That bridge collapsing, the hurricane in the West, even the murders, all of it was caused by him. He enjoys killing your sort, mainly for sport." Harry said trying not to smirk at the horror developing on the Dursley's faces.

Uncle Vernon gaped unable to come up with anything to say and while most people would be wishing Harry good luck and blessings of safety, Vernon wasn't that kind of person.

Aunt Petunia who understood better then the others the dangers of Lord Voldemort having lived with a witch during his first reign of power was doing a very good impression of a fish.

Dudley being stupid was just as speechless as his father having no real understanding of anything they were saying. Harry turned back to the window and absentmindedly stroked Hedwig's head as he waited for the car to pull up in front of Privet Drive.

Celsie: I had hoped to have the first story set after book six but apparently I wasn't I read it the night it came out and still wasn't fast enough. (Angry Growl) Oh well hope you enjoyed and continue reading this story. I'm also going to put my theories on book seven into this story so we'll see if I'm right when it comes out!


	2. Announcements

Disclaimer: (PostYearSix) I don't own Harry Potter or anything else related to the books/movies. However Arisha is mine along with anything else you don't recognize.

A/N The Shadow Stalkers and the Heart Sensors are my addition to the story. However if you'd like to use the idea in your story go for it but let me know so I can read it! Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione O.C/Draco Lupin/Tonks

Harry Potter and the Shadowed Heart

Chapter 2 Announcements 

Hermione sat in the backseat of her parent's car quietly trying to think of the best way to tell her parents what she had decided to do. There didn't seem to be any easy way and the thought of what their reactions might be made her ill.

"Mum? Dad?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes dear?" her mother asked glancing at her from the front seat.

"I'm…I'm…not-going-back-to-Hogwarts." Hermione said very quickly. Her father glanced at her in the rear view mirror and her mother gazed at her for a moment unsure if she had heard correctly.

"But…why? I thought you loved going to school there." her mother exclaimed.

Hermione glanced away, "I do love it mum, it's the most amazing place in the world, but some really bad stuff has begun happening there and I'm going to try and stop them." Hermione said trying to figure out how to tell them about Lord Voldemort.

"What kinds of things?" her father asked with a small unsure grin. Hermione sighed heavily as she prepared to tell them the whole story.

Ron took a deep breath and coughed effectively getting everyone's attention as they sat down to dinner. "Mum, Dad, I have an announcement to make." Ron said sounding very urgent and important. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly looked up at him.

Fred and George had returned to Diagon Alley to run their store, Percy was at the Ministry and Bill was in his room still letting Fleur take care of his wounds and Ginny didn't bother looking up as she already knew what he had to say.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts next year. Harry, Hermione and I are going to complete Dumbledore's work and discover a way to get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ron said his eyes on his plate as he waited to see what his parent would say.

"You WHAT!" Mrs. Weasly cried jumping to her feet.

Ron gulped, "We're going to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry's hoping we find Snape so we can take care of him too." Ron said sitting back down and poking at his food.

"You…you…can't…Harry…but…" Mrs. Weasly seemed at a loss for words but Mr. Weasly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry is the only one who has a chance of stopping the Dark Lord, no doubt Dumbledore told him things that would help. Besides, we can't tell Ron not to go. He's not a child, neither is Harry. All we can do is help them any way we can." Mrs. Weasly looked horrified at the prospect of her son running off to fight Lord Voldemort alone.

Somehow Ron read her mind, "Mum don't worry! I won't be alone. Harry is a genius at Defense and Hermione knows practically every spell, jinx, curse, hex and counter-curse known to wizard kind!" Ron said smiling slightly at his mother.

Mrs. Weasly swallowed her sobs and gave a tight smile. "You're right, and I know you can do this…I just wish you didn't have too!" she said with a wail as she rushed from the room.

Ron flushed and glanced at Ginny who looked depressed and was silent. Mr. Weasly remained silent but as he stood up to follow his wife he laid a hand on his son's shoulder and in a deep controlled voice he muttered, "I'm proud of you Ronald, and I know you will succeed." Ron's hair blushed as read as his hair and he stammered out a thank you to his father.

Harry entered his room and dragged his trunk in behind him before closing the door and sighing in despair. He opened his trunk and took everything out, he then went through his room gathering all of his belongings, old schoolbooks, letters and such and repacked his trunk.

In truth he didn't know how he was going to do what he had planned but he knew everything would come together for him when he returned to where everything began. He grabbed a sheet of paper and sat down to scribble out a quick note to Ron.

Ron,

I've arrived at my Uncle's and everything is fine. I'll see you day after tomorrow. Have you heard from Hermione? I'm going to write to her too. Tell Ginny I said hi and that I'll see her soon.

Harry

Harry sealed the letter and set it aside then he took out another sheet and began writing a letter to Hermione.

Hermione,

I'm home and well, though I can't wait to see you. I hope you spoke with your parents. I'll be at Fred and George's day after tomorrow. When will you be heading there? Bill and Fleur's wedding is three days from now. You will be there right?

Harry

He sealed the letter and strapped the two of them to Hedwig's leg and quickly told her to deliver them before he opened the window and let her out. Then he turned and with a wave of his wand his trunk forced all of his belongings into it.

He grabbed the picture of his parents that sat next to his bed and looked into it with sadness. His mother and father waved out at him and tears fell silently from his eyes as the overwhelming force of the deaths of his friends and family crashed over him. His cried himself to sleep the photo clutched in his hand.


	3. Leaving for the Last Time

Disclaimer: (PostYearSix) I don't own Harry Potter or anything else related to the books/movies. However Arisha is mine along with anything else you don't recognize.

A/N The Shadow Stalkers and the Heart Sensors are my addition to the story. However if you'd like to use the idea in your story go for it but let me know so I can read it! Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione O.C/Draco Lupin/Tonks

Reviewer Response:

potterhead09: WOW really? That's…wow…imagine being compared to someone like her. That's just a huge ego boost. Thanks so much!

Brad: Really? The best one? (I'm speechless at the moment hold on, lol) Thanks I guess. I don't know what else to say. lol

Avid: THANK YOU SO MUCH for catching my mistake. Your completely right, this is the first HP fic I've ever written so I'm still trying to get used to the language of the story itself. WOW again I'm compared to J.K Rowling…that means so much to me that you all think I'm good enough to be compared to her.

Harry Potter and the Shadowed Heart

Chapter 3 Leaving for the Last Time 

Hermione entered her room her eyes red and bloodshot from crying and with a wave of her wand the clutter of her room righted itself. Her eyes swept around the room unsure of what she would need when she left on the quest with Harry and Ron. Suddenly a sharp tapping on her window startled her and she opened it allowing Hedwig to fly in and drop a letter on her bed.

Hermione blinked and picked the letter up; she read through it twice and smiled. She had most definitely spoken with her parents through the stunned silence, tears, denial and anger she had managed to make them see she was capable of handling herself and it was something she had to do.

She grabbed a sheet of paper to write a quick reply, and then handed it to Hedwig with a quick direction to take it to Harry. She closed the window and decided she would pack tomorrow, now she just needed sleep.

Ron rolled over and growled at the annoying tapping noise that was echoing through his room. He got up and opened the window and took the letter off of Hedwig's leg grumpily he had just lain down after a very emotional night. He opened the letter, read through it and tossed it aside. He'd tell everyone tomorrow or as it was already six in the morning, when ever he woke up.

Harry got out of bed and after a quick shower he entered his room and lifted the lid of his trunk. It held all of his schoolbooks and he grabbed the one on top. It was his Defense Against the Dark Arts Book from the last year.

He hadn't gotten very far in it, but he figured it would prove useful at any rate. He had read the first three chapters when he heard Hedwig tapping on the window and he got up to let her in. She dropped a letter on his lap and nipped affectionately at his ear. He opened it and read Hermione's letter.

Harry,

Yes I spoke with my parents…they were fearful to say the least. It took a few hours to calm them down. I have a question…what should we bring for this mission. Where are we going to be staying, how are we going to find the Horcruxes. Those are just a few of the questions I think we need to answer before heading out. I'll be there for the wedding and then we can figure out what to do. See you in Diagon Alley!

Hermione

Harry was fairly shocked at the fact that Hermione didn't bother to keep the letter vague. He shook it off and thought over the questions and almost hit himself for being so stupid. Hermione had a point. They had nowhere to stay and had no idea how to track down the Horcruxes. He sighed and finished packing all of his magic supplies and clothes.

He didn't see any need for anything else. He picked up his wand and then grabbed his trunk; it was time to head for Diagon Alley. He dragged his trunk down the stairs and stopped in front of the living room where the three Dursley's were sitting.

"Um…I…er…well good bye then." Harry said awkward. He had always dreamed of the day he would leave the Dursley's but he hadn't thought about what he would say to them apparently they hadn't either.

"You…you're leaving then?" Uncle Vernon said finally getting to his feet.

Harry nodded, "I'm going to a friend's house for his brother's wedding and then we're heading for Godric's Hollow. I have to go to my parent's house." Aunt Petunia blanched but said nothing.

"Right well good bye then." Uncle Vernon said gruffly nodding towards the door. Harry laughed and with a wave turned and left the house. He reached the street and discreetly stuck hid wand out and a few seconds later the Knight Bus pulled up in front of him.

The door slid open and Harry pulled his trunk onto the bus his wand in his hand. "Diagon Alley." he muttered and went to sit down, it was a shame he thought somewhat annoyed, that they still had Stan in Azkaban. He had made the ride far more interesting the last time he was on the Knight Bus.

He leaned back in the seat with Hedwig's cage sitting next to him. Soon he would be at the Burrow with his family, and they truly were his family as he had lost everyone else of importance. His eyes drifted shut as he dreamed of Sirius returning only then his face became that of Draco, then Snape, and then Voldemort.


	4. Coming into the Burrow

Disclaimer: (PostYearSix) I don't own Harry Potter or anything else related to the books/movies. However Arisha is mine along with anything else you don't recognize.

A/N The Shadow Stalkers and the Heart Sensors are my addition to the story. However if you'd like to use the idea in your story go for it but let me know so I can read it! Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione O.C/Draco Lupin/Tonks

**Reviewer Response:**

Artemis: Well here ya go. lol

mairenifh: Thanks SO much!

alix33: I agree completely, Stan makes the Knight Bus…well the Knight Bus!

Ocaora: Thanks, French huh? Wow! That's really cool.

Jay UK: Thanks and here's another chapter.

Peachy-Smile: Thanks and enjoy.

Brad: I try to respond to everybody so you'll most likely find your name up here if you reviewed, and thanks so much for reading it from the very beginning.

Avid: wow…that was a REALLY long review. lol. I sent you an email I hope you got it. If not my E-mail address is Feel free to send me a message at any time and this goes for everybody. It really means a lot to me that I'm the only one you really read…Please continue reading and enjoying my work!

Harry Potter and the Shadowed Heart

Chapter 4 Coming into the Burrow 

"Oi Mum! Harry's going to be at Diagon Alley today!" Ron yelled coming down the stairs. As he had expected Ginny immediately stuck her head out.

"He is?" she demanded brushing her tangled hair out of her face.

Ron smirked, "Yeah but you might want to get cleaned up before seeing him." Ginny flushed angrily and he ran from her murmured Bat-Bogey Hex. He entered the kitchen to find Bill and Fleur were practically snogging each other at the kitchen table while Mrs. Weasly stared dumbfounded and Mr. Weasly was trying very hard not to laugh hysterically.

Ron entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks, after a few seconds he grumbled, "Get a room you snogging gits." Bill flushed and pulled away mumbling an apology.

Fleur grinned at everyone completely oblivious to their embarrassment over their display at the table. Ron sat down and refused to look at Bill who after a few moments of silence decided it was a prudent time to disapparate and did so with a loud crack. Mr. Weasly took a deep breath to rid himself of the urge to laugh and Mrs. Weasly shot him a particularly nasty look.

"Ron, are you meeting Hermione and Harry in Diagon Alley and bringing them back here?" Mrs. Weasly asked glancing at her youngest son from the stove.

"Yeah, I should probably go pretty soon, never know when Hermione or Harry will show up there." Ron said grabbing a piece of bacon and moving towards the fire.

"I'm taking the Floo Powder Mum!" He yelled as he tossed the powder into the fire and with a quick shout of, "Diagon Alley." he disappeared.

Harry dragged his trunk into the twin's store and was greeted with a bright and cheery "Hey ya Harry!" George called from behind the counter.

"You're a bit early aren't you?" Fred asked grabbing his trunk and heaving it behind the counter.

"I guess so, but I was a little eager to get started. Not to mention the sooner I left the sooner I didn't have to see the Dursley's." Harry said with a grin.

Fred laughed; "I can imagine." he turned to threaten two boys who had tried to pocket a few Extendable Ears.

George waved his wand and a bottle of butterbeer appeared floating in front of Harry, "Enjoy!" he said cheerfully.

Harry laughed and grabbed the cup out of the air. He sat behind the counter and watched the twin's run their business in an incredibly efficient manner and he couldn't help feeling slightly pleased that he had helped them start out. A few minutes later the fireplace in the corner blazed green and Ron came out spinning like a top.

"Ron! Watch the ashes!" Fred and George yelled at the same time making everyone in the store laugh and Ron blush scarlet.

"Hi Ron!" Harry called waving as his friend crossed the store and stepped up beside him.

"Hi Harry, when did you get here?" he asked looking around for signs of Hermione who hadn't shown up yet.

"Just a few minute's ago, took the Knight Bus." Harry replied looking up as the door opened and Hermione entered, she was dressed in Muggle clothing as Ron and Harry both were and she smiled when she caught sight of them.

"Hey you two, sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had a hard time trying to decide what I should bring. I figured the magical supplies would be a must and then some clothing obviously…"

"Right." Harry said efficiently cutting off her speech. Hermione stopped mouth open and then she grinned, "Sorry." Ron laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Well since we're here why not go over to Gringotts and get the rest of our money and Hermione can exchange what Muggle money she had for wizard money and so we can have that on hand." Harry said getting up from his chair.

Ron flushed, "I don't have any money." He muttered.

Harry grinned, "Actually you do. I wasn't supposed to tell you but Fred and George have set aside a fund for you, they swore they would only give it to you if you followed in their footsteps and I think you've done that." Ron's jaw dropped and he turned to the twin's who had over heard and were now very flustered.

"I don't know George, you think dropping out of school to take on Lord Voldemort counts as being reckless and a full class troublemaker?" Fred asked his brother who was grinning.

"He may not compare to us but he gave the authority a run for their money. I say we give it to him." George said patting his younger brother on the shoulder. Ron had gone bright red and he had the most ridiculous grin on his face.

"Does Mum know you were doing that?" he finally asked.

"What do you think? Mum we're setting aside some money in case Ronny-Poo every decides to follow in our footsteps, hey maybe you'll even get that Hogwart's toilet seat you always wanted!" George said in an overly bright tone.

Ron grinned and turned to Harry, "Yeah let's go and get OUR money." he said his excitement barely contained.

Fred tossed him a small golden key with a stern almost comical look; "Now don't spend it all in one place!" Harry and Hermione followed Ron out of the store laughing. The sun was shining brightly and the weather was warm but not unbearable.

Hermione pulled her hair away from her face and glanced at the two of them, "So…what now?" she asked hesitantly.

"We go to Gringotts and get some money. Then we'll sit down and figure out what to do." Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded and went back to glancing into the shop windows as they passed them.


	5. Gringotts

Disclaimer: (PostYearSix) I don't own Harry Potter or anything else related to the books/movies. However Arisha is mine along with anything else you don't recognize.

A/N The Shadow Stalkers and the Heart Sensors are my addition to the story. However if you'd like to use the idea in your story go for it but let me know so I can read it! Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione O.C/Draco Lupin/Tonks

**Reviewer Response:**

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and while this is a short chapter I thought it a fitting place to end the chapter, however there is more already done.

Send questions, comments, hellos, whateva to that doesn't mean you get a reprieve from hitting the submit review button buddy!

Harry Potter and the Shadowed Heart

Chapter 5 Gringotts 

They reached the tall white marble building and entered looking around at all the goblins. Bill was standing at the other end talking to a small squat little man with barely any hair to cover his head. Ron led them over to his oldest brother and waited for Bill to notice they were there.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Bill asked his face was still pretty scarred but he was able to get up and move around.

"We came to empty out our vaults." Ron said grinning slightly and Bill didn't miss the plurals.

"What vaults? I thought Harry was the only one with a vault here." Bill said confused.

"I've got my own vault, Fred and George put some money away for me." Ron said waving his key in front of Bill's face.

Bill grinned, "Bet Mum doesn't know about it does she?" Ron shook his head and Bill laughed, "Come on little brother and friends, you get the express lane because your family." Ron, Hermione and Harry followed Bill to the cart where he enlisted the aid of a goblin to drive the cart. Moment's later they arrived at Harry's vault and he climbed out.

The goblin opened the door and handed Harry a lantern and bag. Harry entered the vault and raised the lantern into the air and grinned as the flickering light made the galleons glitter. "Hey guys come in here and help me get all of this!" he called.

Ron and Hermione entered the room somewhat nervously. Ron's jaw dropped as the full impact of how much money Harry had stashed away hit him.

"Wow Harry! Your rich!" he cried gazing at the hundreds of galleons lying piled high on a table in the middle of the room.

Harry blushed, "We're rich, this money just became communal."

Ron's jaw dropped, "You…your…just…wow." he said finally grabbing an armful of Knuts and throwing them into the giant bag that Harry was holding out. Hermione started scooting large amounts of money into the bag not bothering to count it and a few minutes later they had emptied the vault.

They climbed into the cart and tried to ignore the sharp tap-tap of the goblin's foot on the dungeon floors. Seconds later they arrived at Ron's vault and fumbling his key in excitement he opened the door and gaped, there was a table in the center with three stacks of gold galleons and a handful of Knuts and sickles.

He stood there dumbstruck at the sight and Harry took a bag from the goblin and pushed it into Ron's hands. "You do the honors." he said with a grin. Ron flushed and nodded then slowly and carefully he became dumping the piles of money into his own bag.

Moments later he left grinning from ear to ear, "Let's do a little shopping." he crowed.

Harry and Hermione laughed but Bill shook his head, "I'd wait and see what happens." he warned. Harry nodded; they had to be careful there was no telling what they would need the money for. A few minutes later they exited Gringotts to find a few more people had arrived in Diagon Alley but you could tell from the looks on the shoppers faces that tension was higher then ever.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"12:43." Harry answered glancing at his watch.

Hermione's eyes got very wide, "OH NO! We're late! Come on guys!" she yelled taking off at a run towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ron looked at each other confused but shrugged their shoulders and took off after her.

"Hermione wait up!" Harry yelled chasing the brown haired girl.

"No time! Run faster you guys!" she yelled back dodging through groups of people and making people grumble angrily as she passed. Harry and Ron were far more polite as they ran trying not to bump into people but they were quickly losing sight of Hermione.

"Hermione, slow down!" Ron yelled as they turned a corner and slowed to a stop in front of the pub.

"Come on you two!" she hissed dragging them into the dark building.


	6. Dumbledore's Heir

Disclaimer: (PostYearSix) I don't own Harry Potter or anything else related to the books/movies. However Arisha is mine along with anything else you don't recognize.

A/N The Shadow Stalkers and the Heart Sensors are my addition to the story. However if you'd like to use the idea in your story go for it but let me know so I can read it! Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione O.C/Draco Lupin/Tonks

**Reviewer Response:**

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and while this is a short chapter I thought it a fitting place to end the chapter, however there is more already done.

Send questions, comments, hellos, whateva to that doesn't mean you get a reprieve from hitting the submit review button buddy!

Harry Potter and the Shadowed Heart

Chapter 6 Dumbledore's Heir 

Harry and Ron looked around unsure of why they were in the pub but before they could ask a voice called, "Granger, Potter and Weasly over here." Harry turned to see a cloaked figure gesturing towards them and while he couldn't see the occupant's face he knew without a doubt who it was, Professor Mcgonagall.

"Professor?" Harry whispered as the three of them sat down across from her.

"Yes Potter." Mcgonagall answered.

"Now, we have to make this quick, but Miss Granger informed me that you three were not in fact returning to Hogwarts next year and that forced me to come here to deliver this to you myself." she continued.

"Deliver what?" Harry asked confused.

"Your inheritance from Dumbledore of course." Mcgonagall said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry froze, "Dumbledore…he…left something to me?" he stammered his heart becoming ice in a moment's time.

Mcgonagall nodded softly, "I know this is a difficult time but I feel that this was paramount to what your planning." with that she handed him a large silver covered book.

"That is only the beginning. The rest you can come and get at any time. We were actually thinking about moving the rest of the things he's giving you to the Black Mansion, but we wanted your approval first."

Harry blinked, "I…uh…yeah just leave it there." he murmured gently lifting the cover of the book but Mcgonagall stopped him.

"Not here." she muttered her eyes darting around from under the hood. Harry nodded and set the book aside.

"Professor…what will happen now?" Hermione asked her voice small and weak as they all felt now that Dumbledore, their true backbone, was gone.

"We move forward, we carry on Dumbledore's work in our own individual ways but we never once lose track of his one true goal, to unite wizarding kind in friendship. I have become Headmistress, the school will reopen and the three of you will save the world. Same as any other year, only this time, I feel much will be lost before we can claim any victory." Mcgonagall replied her eyes wet with unshed tears.

Harry nodded silent; he didn't know what to say. He wanted so much to give people hope but he didn't know what he was doing. Dumbledore had always been there to guide him but now he was gone and he had to figure out each new step on his own and he was on the constant verge of tripping.

Mcgonagall stood up, "One more thing, the Order wants to help any way they can and have offered to meet you at the Black Mansion when your ready." she murmured before turning and leaving the three of them in depressing silence. A few minutes later Harry stood up and grabbed the silver book.

"We'd better get going. Bill's wedding is tomorrow." The other two shook themselves and stood up.

"Your right Harry." Ron said leading them out of the pub.

They entered Fred and George's shop to find them closing up early, "Hey you three, ready to go home?" Fred called from the register.

"Yeah." Ron replied moving towards the fireplace.

"We'll Apparate your stuff Harry, Hermione" George said nodding at their trunks, which sat behind the counter. They nodded and seconds later they left the store behind as they jumped out of the Weasly's grate spinning like a top. Fleur and Mrs. Weasly came into the kitchen discussing wedding plans but Mrs. Weasly stopped short seeing the three in the kitchen.

"….Hello you three. Lunch is on the table and then you all should get some rest…or whatever." she said her voice dropping off and she turned away tears gleaming in her eyes. Harry looked around but didn't see Ginny so he didn't mention it.

"Come on." Ron called moving towards the table to get some food. After they had eaten the three of them piled into Ron's room where they sat around in companionable silence.


End file.
